Pokemon Advanced: Seth's Journey
by BlakBackJK
Summary: Meet Seth. He's a shy, but kind sixteen year old. He's always dreamt of battling other trainers and exploring his home region of Hoenn. Follow Seth as he meets new friends, enemies and partners along his journey.
1. Meet Seth

Meet Seth. Seth was a kind, sweet but shy young man. He wasn't the kind of person to start trouble or get in fist-fights, contrary to his name. Seth was a 16 year-old boy who had always dreamt of becoming a Pokemon trainer. He didn't just want to have his Pokemon fight, either. He wanted them to battle and form bonds with each other. Seth didn't have many friends. He sat alone at lunch and was quiet in class, unless the teacher called on him. He had decent grades, too. He didn't feel challenged. He was bored with life. So now you know about our hero, Seth. Let's begin his story.

Seth was sitting alone at lunch, like usual. Some kids pointed and laughed at him for some unknown reason. Seth had medium length brown hair and he usually swept his bangs to one side. He had hazel eyes and was a little short compared to most others his age. He didn't care much for his image, but there was a girl that he always tried to look good around. Sabrina. She was at the same table as Seth, but she wasn't paying attention to him, she was chatting with her friends. She had long teal hair, eyes that matched her hair and was a lot taller than Seth. He had a crush on her for years.

Sabrina looked over to Seth for a moment and then looked back at her friends and blushed. Seth saw it in his peripheral vision, but paid no mind. It happened often. But this time it was different. She stood up and walked over to Seth and sat across from him. He paid no mind, once again. "Seth, I'm sitting in front of you, are you going to talk to me?" Sabrina asked.

"Nope. I'm eating." Seth mumbled in reply.

"Okay, well are you gonna at least say hello?" Sabrina asked with a confused tone.

Seth gave her a glare that gave her the message that he was trying to eat. "Well, do you want to chat later? I'll give you my number," Sabrina said.

"Whatever." Seth replied.

Sabrina pulled out a sticky note and began writing her number. Seth looked to his right and a bunch of Sabrina's friends looked away and acted like they weren't listening. Seth gave one of them a glare and she started saying something to one of her friends. Sabrina finished writing her number and handed the note to Seth. She stood up and walked over to sit back down with her friends. Promptly, all of her friends began chattering quite loudly.

"Maybe he doesn't like you!" Quietly exclaimed one.

"But he got her number!" Argued another.  
"He totally wants her," Said one.

"Guys will you shut up!" Sabrina interjected. "Just because I like him a little doesn't mean you need to scream about it!"

Seth heard the whole quarrel, and his eyes widened, he then shut them quickly so that she didn't notice anything funny.

The rest of the day was pretty typical, except Seth couldn't help but think- why? "Why did Sabrina want to talk to me?" He thought aloud quietly on his walk home from school. "I'm just a loser who has a small dream, and nothing to give."

"Hey Seth!" Said a somewhat familiar voice from behind.

Seth turned around. It was Anna, Sabrina's friend. The one who had said 'He totally wants her.' Anna smiled a big toothy smile showing off her perfectly white teeth and gave a small wave. "What? If it's about Sabrina, I don't want to hear it, because honestly, I'm sick of being told I have no chance." Seth grumbled.

"Well, you… you do. You have a chance," Anna said.

"Really? Prove it. I don't have much time so hurry up." Seth growled.

Anna could tell Seth didn't like her very much. "Well, you see...I was gonna give you some speech about all of this stuff and crap, but you're on her 'Consider dating' list. You have a shot!"

"Bullcrap, I'm going home." Seth mumbled as he walked away.

"No wait! Sabrina just got her first Pokemon! She might leave Petalburg soon!" Anna shouted.

Seth thought for a moment before responding. He didn't want Sabrina to leave. Then his self esteem would drop to an all-time low. "Tell her I said congrats," Seth commented as he walked away. Anna finally left him alone after some more arguing and Seth had time to think. "She has a Pokemon? Now I want one! Maybe I could travel with her!" Seth spoke.

When he got home, he ran up to his room, dropped his stuff and ran to the Petalburg Pokemon Laboratory. It was built just after Groudon and Kyogre had a battle, and a boy named Brendan stopped them and went on to defeat the Elite 4. Seth idolized Brendan. When he got there, as usual, Norman was giving out trainer licences. Seth ran up to the counter and greeted Norman, they had met before. "Hey Mr. Norman! How are you?" Seth asked.

"I'm well, and please call me Norman. Are you here to get a trainer license?" He asked.

"Yup! I want to get my first Pokemon, and now that I'm 16, I can!" Seth informed.

Seth's birthday was the week before, and Seth didn't really want anything. Not even a car. "Well, come on back with me while your license is being made and we'll pick your starter,"

Norman led Seth into a room with a big red pokeball symbol on the door. There was a table, with 2 pokeballs on it. "We ran out of the usual starters, Mudkip, Treecko and Torchic. But we still have some spares. The last person to take the usual starters was a girl named Sabrina, she took the Mudkip." Norman informed.

"So what do we have then?" Seth asked.

"Electrike and Sableye. I think both of them can Mega Evolve!" Norman said.

Seth was a sucker for Electric-Type Pokemon, so he had to pick Electrike. "Electrike!" Seth shouted, surprising Norman in the process.

"Alright! That was quick. One more thing!" Norman said as he walked over to a shelf. He opened a box and carefully picked up a round stone. "I want you to have this. I think it's a Mega Stone for a Water-Type," Norman said.

"I'll take good care of Electrike and the stone," Seth promised.

As Seth was walking home, he passed Sabrina's house. She was training her Mudkip in the front yard. She noticed him and waved. He waved back. "Hey! Is that a Pokeball?" Asked Sabrina.

"Why yes, it is! I just got an Electrike." Seth answered.

"Cool! Can I see it? I love Manectrics! They're so fast and powerful!" Sabrina squeaked.

"I guess so." Seth said as he tossed his Pokeball up and called on Electrike. He and Electrike had introduced already and they liked each other. Sabrina ran up to Electrike and began to pet it.

"You planning on going off on your own?" Sabrina asked Seth.

"Maybe. Are you?" Seth answered.

"For sure! I'd love to see all of the different Pokemon!" Sabrina hollered.

"Okay, if you have any questions about Hoenn, ask me! I know this place quite well." Seth bragged.

"Whatever. Let's keep in touch, you seem like a pretty cool guy. I'd like to get to know you better!" Sabrina said.

An hour later, Seth found himself sitting on his living room couch getting a lecture from his mom about the responsibilities of having your own Pokemon. "You could have at least ASKED before you went and got a Pokemon!" Seth's mom exclaimed.

"Well do you want me to take him back! I'm sixteen! SIXTEEN! I can handle this." Seth yelled back.

"No! I'm not telling you to take him back! I'm telling you to act more adult like and tell me when you want to get a Pokemon!"

"I think it's more adult like to get it by myself! You're not the one that doesn't have any friends!"

"What…? You don't have any friends? Why didn't you tell me? I thought you were always in your room talking to other people! Not just wasting away life." Seth's mom said calmly.

"I just… didn't want you to embarrass me trying to help." Seth said sorrily.

"It's okay. You know what. I'll let you go explore Hoenn, but only if you get A's in every class at the end of the year. It's April now, so if you try hard, you can do it." His mom said.

The next two months were spent studying hard and doing good in school. In this time, he began to become friends with Sabrina. She always talked about gym leaders, the Elite 4, Steven Stone, Ace Trainers and stuff along those lines. She wanted to be a great trainer. Her favorite Pokemon ever was Eevee. She loved it because of it's evolutions. There were so many possibilities.

By the end of the year, Seth had all A's. He began to make friends. People picked on him less. Maybe it was because someone decided to talk to him. Seth enjoyed this new lifestyle. Now he didn't just lock himself in his room doing homework after school. He was the happiest he had ever been.

"Mom, I'm ready to go now." Seth yelled as he zipped up his backpack.

"Oh…my little Seth is going away. It's just like Norman's son. You remember Norman, right?" Seth's mom said.

"I'll be okay, mom. Don't worry. I'll call you sometimes, okay?"

"Alright. You go and have fun. Don't get into trouble and try not to get hurt."

"I know mom…" Seth mumbled as he closed the front door behind him.

Seth and Electrike walked together to the Pokemon center in downtown Petalburg. "Can you believe it? We're actually going on a trip, just us! It's gonna be awesome!" Seth excitedly said.

"Elec! Electrike!" Electrike barked with enthusiasm.

'I wonder what Sabrina is up to? Has she left yet?' Seth thought. 'Nah.'

Seth and Electrike found themselves at the Pokemon center by late afternoon. They walked in and checked in with Nurse Joy to see if they could get a hotel room. "Hello and welcome to the Downtown Petalburg Pokemon Center. Can I help you?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yup, I'd like a hotel room and some dinner for my Pokemon and I," Seth replied with pride, attempting to show off his new Pokemon.

"Okay, here is your key, the room is number 47. Dinner is served in the dining hall over in that area as well," Joy informed.

"Thank you. Have a good night." Seth replied, taking the key.

Seth and Electrike walked down the hall and found their room, just for reference. They then walked down to the dining area and ordered a sandwich and Electric-Type Pokemon food. Electrike and Seth picked a table and sat down. Almost immediately after, a familiar face walked in. Electrike was already almost done with his bowl, but Seth hadn't started on his sandwich yet. It was Sabrina. She and her Mudkip walked in and got some food. She was about to sit at another table, until she noticed Seth looking at her. She smiled and walked over and sat across from him. Seth felt like it was the day the first talked. "Hey Seth, what's up?" She asked.

"Nothing much, I'm leaving Petalburg tomorrow. Going out towards the sea," Seth replied.

"Oh, so am I. Coincidence, huh? Are you going to collect the gym badges?" Sabrina asked.

"Maybe. But I say that for most things. I mostly just want to explore Hoenn. Find some cool Pokemon. You know," Seth replied.

"Okay. Eat your sandwich." Sabrina chuckled.

Seth ate his sandwich in a couple of bites then they sat in silence for a few moments. Seth was thinking. "Hey. Sabrina. Do you want to maybe, travel together?" Seth asked quietly.

Both Sabrina and Electrike had a skeptical look on their faces for a moment. "Sure. I guess that'll be cool. You're pretty cool." She replied a moment later.

"Cool. See you tomorrow morning." Seth replied.

Seth stood up and went back to his room with Electrike. Seth talked to Electrike about things like food and battling. Seth's favorite food was peaches and he loved double battles. Seth's favorite types were Electric-, Grass-, Dark- and Ground- Type Pokemon. Seth kept talking even after Electrike was asleep. He didn't know what he was talking about, but he was just talking. He eventually talked himself to sleep.

The next morning, Seth and Sabrina grabbed breakfast and began their journey to Rustboro City. Their amazing adventure was just beginning. Times of fear, happiness and bravery would follow these days. Seth knew that this was going to be the best journey ever.


	2. Onward

Seth stepped out the door and onto a concrete sidewalk. The smell of the city filled Seth's lungs. Sabrina stumbled out the door after him. Seth looked around for a minute. "Ready to go?" Seth asked.

"You bet!" Sabrina replied.

Seth and Sabrina departed from the Pokemon Center and began walking towards the next route. As they approached the edge of the city, Seth noticed someone seemed to be following them. The person had a hoodie on. He kept an eye on the person for a while. The person began to walk faster, which made the hood fall down, revealing a boy with long red hair. Seth turned around. "Who are you?" Seth questioned.

"None of your business!" The boy said as he snatched Electrike and scurried away. "Haha! Come and get me!"

"Stay here." Seth told Sabrina as he chased after the boy.

Seth ran into some alleyways after the boy. He noticed something fall out of the boy's pocket after he jumped a small fence. It was a trainer card. Seth picked it up quickly and read the name. 'Silver' was the boy's first name. Silver looked back towards Seth, who was holding a trainer card. "Shit! He knows my name now!" Silver exclaimed.

Seth jumped the fence and chased after Silver more. Seth pulled out Electrike's Pokeball and aimed it towards Silver. "Return!" Seth shouted as a red beam shot out of the Pokeball.

Electrike was back in it's ball safe and sound. "You! Silver! Let's battle! Now!" Seth shouted.

"If you insist! Quilava! Take care of him!" Silver shouted as he flung a Pokeball towards Seth.

"Electrike! Go!" Seth shouted as he tossed Electrike's ball.

"Quilava! Use ember!" Silver shouted as little fireballs projected from Quilava's mouth.

"Dodge! Then use quick attack!" Seth shouted.

Electrike zipped towards Quilava, landing a direct hit. The battle was a short one. Ember, quick attack, ember, quick attack. Hit, miss, miss, hit. Seth was afraid he might lose. After all, Quilava was an evolved Pokemon, Electrike was not. Seth finally gave Electrike a different command. "Electrike! Use thunder fang!" Seth shouted.

Electrike looked back at Seth. Seth nodded. Electrike looked at Quilava and then charged towards it. **(Heh. Puns) **Electrike had never used thunder fang before, but it bit with all it's might and released electricity.

Quilava lay on the ground, fainted. "Yes! We did it Electrike!" Seth shouted with excitement.

"This isn't over, Seth," Silver spat and then ran off after retrieving Quilava.

Seth and Electrike regrouped with Sabrina and told her all about it. "So you battled him and won?" Sabrina asked, concerned.

"Sure did, and guess what else I have." Seth said, pulling out Silver's trainer card.

"What are you going to do with it?" Sabrina asked.

"I dunno. Report him?" Seth said.

Seth and Sabrina walked out of Petalburg more quickly, eager to get away from the hustle of the big city. Seth was particularly excited because he'd get some alone time with Sabrina. Seth led the way as Sabrina followed not too far behind. They walked along some small cliffs that dropped down to a small beach. There were some trainers there. Seth and Sabrina battled them, strengthening their teams.

Seth noticed a movement in a pile of leaves as they approached Petalburg Woods. He squinted a little bit. Sabrina was strolling a little behind. Seth focused. The movement died down. Disappointed, Seth continued towards the forest.

Sabrina, still falling behind, was watching the sea as she strolled along the cliff's edge. Some loose rocks rolled out from under her feet and fell down into the sand below. Sabrina cowered a little bit and backed away from the cliff. Her Mudkip giggled a little.

Seth entered the forest, and through some trees, he could hear a man mumbling to himself. He was wearing a dark red color with an 'M' shape on his shirt. The man looked in Seth's direction. Seth ducked. Seth assumed he was patrolling but for what reason. Seth looked down, but when he looked up again the man had spotted him and was running towards him. "Damn. You," Seth grumbled.

Seth got up and took off. The man chasing quickly behind him. "Get back here! What do you think you're doing spying on Team Magma?" The man grunted. **(Heh. More puns.)**

Seth turned a corner and jumped into a bush quickly. Some sticks poked him in places he'd rather not be poked, like his ears. The man walked right past his hiding spot. Seth breathed a sigh of relief, waited a moment before exiting, the slowly and quietly crawled out of the bush.

Seth found Sabrina, who was lost, after about an hour. There was no phone service in the forest, so Seth couldn't simply call her when he lost her. She gave Seth a hug when she saw him. Seth grinned a little. "I was so scared! I know I have a Pokemon but this place is full of bug-type Pokemon! Ew!" Sabrina squealed.

Seth and Sabrina finally reached the end of the forest. Seth was glad, because Sabrina wouldn't shut up about how gross bug-types were. He was already beginning to regret not getting to know her a little bit better. Sabrina insisted that they go to the flower shop near Rustboro city. Seth decided, if it would make her shut up, it was probably worth it.

Sabrina bought a bunch of different colored flowers and then took the outside and planted a couple by the pond nearby. She decided to keep a few, but a breeze blew them into the water. "Aww maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan…" Sabrina groaned.

Seth and Sabrina walked into Rustboro city, it felt smaller and more laid back than Petalburg, but Seth was mostly glad that they were at a new town. He was starving. They hadn't eaten lunch because Sabrina got lost in Petalburg Woods. Seth ditched Sabrina and went to find somewhere to eat while she was distracted with some guy selling some special imported Casteliacones. He found a restaurant from a chain he liked and went inside. Seth ordered his favorite thing from the restaurant, spicy beef noodles. He disliked the Pokemon Miltank anyways, so he didn't mind eating it.

Seth picked a window seat that looked out to the street, which was a mistake. Because a few minutes later, guess who comes walking up the street. Sabrina. Seth noticed her blue hair instantly out of the black, brown and blonde haired crowds. He tried to turn so she didn't notice him, but his efforts failed. Sabrina spotted him and came stomping towards the restaurant like a madwoman. "Seth Norman! How dare you leave me for dead in this big city!" She shouted. Most of the customers turned towards her.

"Sabrina, what is the big deal? We're both almost seventeen! All I did was go to get something to eat. Gosh," Seth grumbled.

Seth and Sabrina ate dinner and went to a Pokemon Center to get a hotel room for each of them. Seth went to his room and let Electrike out of it's Pokeball. It was a long day. Seth was exhausted. As he lay in bed, he wondered. Who was that Team Magma guy? How did Sabrina get lost so easily? Should I give Electrike a nickname to make it easier for Jackson to write this story?

These questions and many more will be answered next time! Seth thought as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
